Twilight Sparkle: The Saiyajinn
by SaurusRock625
Summary: During the time of the betrayal at the wedding, Twilight's evil manifests into a physical body. And what's this? SHE AND THIS GIRL... ARE SAIYANS! Rated T for blood, gore, and bad language. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so, I thought about the Canterlot Wedding episodes, and it got me to thinking. What if the Changeling invasion NEVER happened. What if in her grief caused by the betrayal of her family, friends, and teacher/second mother figure, the evil within her heart manifested in a body of its own? WHAT IF TWILIGHT SPARKLE HAD SAIYAN ANCESTRY AND AWAKENED THE DORMANT SAIYAN BLOOD IN HER VEINS?! Find out right here on Twilight Sparkle: The Saiyajinn! Please let it be known that in this fanfiction, the characters in this fic will be human with features pertaining to their original pony species, and their Cutie Marks appear on the palms of their hands.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Dragonball Z Kai. I also don't own any DBZ TFS moments that may appear in this story!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Flashbacks"

_'Thinking'_

_"Communication over scouters"_

_**"Shenron/Porunga Talking"**_

_**"Songs"(If I decide to do any)**_

**"Yelling"**

**Begin DBZ Kai opening: Dragon Soul by Vic!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mysteries abound made of a deep energy! (Energy!)<strong>_

_**Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free!**_

_**I'll give you strength! You give me love! That's how we'll live! (That's how we'll live!)**_

_**My courage won't fade! If you're with me my enemies will never win!**_

_**We will fight for love and glory! We will live to tell the story!**_

_**There is nothing we can't live through! Nothing ever dies! We will rise again~!**_

_**Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in love now~! Don't stop! Keep your spirit proud!**_

_**And ride upon the wind! All we have to do is go~!**_

_**Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in love now! Don't stop! There's so much to be found~!**_

_**We can find paradise! All we have to do is go! GO! Free your soul~!**_

_**Dragon Soul~~~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's Sadness! The Saiyan Of Darkness And Rage!<strong>

In the wedding hall, a lone girl about sixteen years old was lying on the floor bawling her eyes out. She had lavender colored skin, dark purple hair with a magenta stripe in it, and her eyes are also dark purple. _**(Just so you know, she's wearing a Gi that's the same design as Goku's, just without the weighted clothing, and no mark on it yet. It's also a different color scheme. There's dark purple where the blue is, and crimson where there's supposed to be orange.)**_ This is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, and bearer of the Element of Magic.

Now many of you may be wondering why she is so sad. Well, I'm afraid Twilight has suffered a great deal of heartbreak today. Her brother was getting married to Twilight's old babysitter, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence as is her preference. Now normally, this would be a good thing for Twilight. However she was not told about this wedding in person, or by the soon to be wed couple themselves. She was instead notified a few days prior to the day of the wedding by her old teacher! And by a LETTER of all things!

And when she and her friends did come to help with the preparations for the wedding, Cadence acted like a complete JERK! She didn't remember Twilight, she forced Rarity to change the dresses for her bridesmaids, threw away Applejack's bite sized apple pies, told off one of Fluttershy's song birds for being 'out of tune' as she put it, and not to mention totally hated Pinkie's party planning skills! So far, she hasn't said anything bad about Rainbow Dash, thank Kami for that! But that isn't the worst part...

No, the worst part was the fact that when she supposedly cast a 'healing spell' on her husband-to-be, Shining Armor, the spell caused him to go all wonky eyed! And that led Twilight to think that Cadence was evil!

Mermaid Man: **"EVIIIIL!"**

You got that right my fine, fish-faced friend! And when Twilight confronted everyone at the rehearsal about it, they all totally abandoned her! Her brother all but kicked her out of the wedding, her friends and mentor turned their backs on her, and when she turned to her parents for help they just looked at her with disappointment and left her all alone! Angry face!

And so, here she is... Crying her heart out like an infant crying for its mother. The poor lass... But unknown to even her, the shadows around her began to enter into her heart taking that newfound rage, hurt, and anger... As well as the evil that has entered her heart... Giving it life! Soon a maroon arm emerged from the distraught girls back before dragging out a familiar looking form that was now standing next to her.

It looked exactly like Twilight in form, but there were noticeable differences. For one thing her skin is dark purple, her hair is as black as the shadows and has a blood red stripe in it. Her eyes are closed right now, so we can't see what color they are, but she has a very dark aura surrounding her. In fact, this aura is so strong it's visible to the naked eye! She's wearing a very strange armor of sorts. _**(It's a mix of Fasha's Saiyan armor and Turles's armor. It has a deep maroon under suit that's the same design as Fasha's, and the battle jacket, gloves and shoes are the same as what Turles wears, only they're designed to fit a woman.) **_But the strangest part about her is that she has what looks to be a dark purple monkey tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

The Twilight lookalike opened her eyes to reveal the sclera was black, and the eye color is dark red. She scratched her head and gave a loud yawn before she laid eyes on the real Twilight who was still crying too hard to notice anything. The look alike's eyes had softened quite a bit seeing the state her good self is currently in. Having been born from the evil that began to enter her heart, she knew what had happened to her.

She turned to look out the window and sensed most of the power levels she was searching for. She narrowed her eyes and gave an evil sneer.

_'You lot will PAY for what you have done to Twilight! I may be her evil self, but even I know that what you all did was going TOO FAR!' _The evil Twilight thought to herself. She then raised her left hand, placed her index and middle fingers to her forehead, and blurred out of existence! Her targets... The group of traitors themselves!

Unknown to either of them, someone was watching from outside the door of the wedding hall. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had light pink skin, long hair that was purple, yellow, and light blue all in one, and light blue eyes. She also has wings that are the same shade of pink as her skin. It's an impressive wingspan of twelve feet from tip to tip. She is wearing a loose fitting tank top, a pair of jean shorts that stop below her knees, and a pair of sneakers. This is Cadence, or Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. ...wait a minute! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!

As it turns out, after what happened at the rehearsal, Cadence took the time to calm down. And when she did, she began to try to see things from Twilight's point of view. And when she did she honestly understood why the girl she used to babysit would think she was evil. I mean, Cadence would too if HER favorite babysitter started behaving the way she did! So she did the most logical thing at the time. She changed out of her wedding get up, and left to go and apologize to the heartbroken girl, and try to make things right.

But when she was opening the door, she saw that dark version of Twilight emerging. She could sense the massive amounts of power from this other Twilight, so she suppressed her own power to avoid detection. Cadence was able to sense the evil power within this strange copy of the girl she loved like a little sister.

_'What is with this strange being? Her power is greater than even Discords!'_ Cadence thought to herself. She caught the look of sadness on the evil Twilight's face, but she didn't understand what it was about. The other Twilight looked out the window, a sneer appearing on her face, and she blurred out of existence.

_'Why did she leave?' _Cadence thought to herself. _'And more importantly, what was that sneer all about?'_

But Cadence suddenly remembered what she was here for in the first place. She walked into the room and made her way over to the still crying girl. Cadence had no doubts that Twilight's tear ducts were running on empty by now. Once she reached Twilight, she knelt down and put a hand on the distraught girls shoulder.

This made Twilight look up to meet the sad and concerned gaze of her old babysitter, and she began to cry even harder than she was before.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She managed to choke out. She was surprised when Cadence brought her into a hug, and started stroking her hair like her mother did when she was a little girl and had a nightmare.

"No, I'M sorry, Twilight," Cadence said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you and your friends."

Hearing this shocked Twilight enough to make her stop crying.

"But I accused you of being evil! I nearly ruined your wedding, even if it was just the rehearsal!" Twilight offered as a rebuttal.

"And I'm the one who gave you a reason to think I was evil," interjected Cadence. "I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your position." She broke the hug and looked Twilight in the eye.

"Let's just agree to both be sorry about what happened, and let bygones be bygones." She said while getting up.

"Besides, I think I still owe you something from our earlier encounter." Cadence said, getting into a fighting stance.

Seeing this made Twilight grin like a maniac before getting into her own stance. When she was little, she loved learning the martial arts, and sparring with Cadence. She still does. The two stared at each other, gauging one another's power. But just as they were about to spring into action, the whole palace was rocked by tremors! And both combatants could tell that this wasn't a natural occurrence.

Twilight and Cadence shared a look before nodding. They came to a silent agreement to find out what was going on. Cadence levitated Twilight using her magic, spread her wings, and they flew off towards the tremor's epicenter... The center of Canterlot itself.

Meanwhile: With The Traitorous Fiends...

_**(Just so you know, all of the others look the same as they did in Equestria Girls, so I'm not gonna describe them.)**_

"I just don't understand what happened," Celestia said as she let out a sigh, staring at her reflection in her untouched cup of Jasmine tea. "Twilight is usually far more level headed than how she behaved today."

"Maybe we were a bit too hard on her..." Fluttershy said. "I really didn't want to say anything to offend Cadence, but she was being pretty rude during the preparations. I honestly understand how Twilight would come to the conclusion that Cadence had turned evil."

A dog the size of a full grown Rottweiler lay next to the kind girls chair, letting out deep whimpers. The dog was mostly purple with green ears, green fur on his belly, and a few green colored spots of fur on his back. This is Spike, Twilights pet dog who she rescued off the streets when he was a puppy and she was a little girl. When Twilight's friends, teacher, and family turned their backs on her, he honestly wanted to stay with her, but Rarity grabbed his leash and dragged him away. Now he was sure she would probably leave him at the shelter, or even skin him alive... Not that he blamed her.

"Hey, Spike," said Shining Armor as he reached out to pet the dog. "What's wrong, boy?"

But before he could put his hand on the dog's head, Spike bit him! Real hard...

**"YOWCH! What the heck, Spike?!"** Shining Armor asked. But the only response they got was Spike growling at them.

"Why ever would Spikey-Wikey bite a member of Twilight's family?" Rarity asked. Surprisingly, it was Pinkie who had the answer to this, but before she could say anything, someone rushed past them! They turned around to see that it was the other Twilight! _**(Even though they don't know this right now...) **_And boy does she look PISSED! Her eyes were so bloodshot that the veins were visible against her black sclera. But why is she so mad?

Flashback Dudes!

The evil Twilight, who we shall now be calling Midnight Sparkle, had teleported into the room containing the elements of harmony, intent on taking them to use as bargaining chips. All except the Element of Magic.

_'Yeah, I love it when a plan comes together! Took some time, effort, and LOTS of practice, but at long last they're mine. The Elements of Harmony are my TOOLS! Now, they should be right here!' _Midnight thought to herself.

_'Right here...' _She thought while looking around._'Where the Tartarus are they? They couldn't have gone anywhere!'_

_'Alright,' _she thought as she started to lose her mind._'Im going to close my eyes, and when I open them up, they're going to be right here-they're not here.' _By this point, Midnight was getting madder by the second.

_'Why aren't they here?! I don't get it! Who could've..?' _That's when Midnight remembered a very crucial detail.

_'Princess! But... How could she have GOT them?! She would've...wait!' _She then remembered the Discord fiasco._'Not the kitchen. That hall didn't lead to the kitchen at all! It was some kind of... shortcut to the elements! Which means... Which means...'_

_**Ghost of Nappa: **_"She took the Elements."

This made Midnight lose her temper and she was engulfed in black colored Ki before she burst through the wall of the safe and flew at hypersonic speed to where those traitors were located.

Flashback Over!

"I am here for them." Midnight said.

"For what...?" Applejack asked nervously.

"Elements... I... Need... Those elements. Give them to me... Ones you took! I need that power!" Midnight said as her vision started flashing different colors.

"Are...you okay?" Nightlight asked what he assumed to be his daughter.

"I think your rage broke, Midnight-" Nappa's ghost was cut off by an irate saiyan of darkness.

**"SHUT UP, GHOST OF NAPPA!" **Midnight yelled in rage.

"What the..." Rainbow Dash didn't get the chance to finish her thought before Midnight began ranting again.

**"I'M NOT CRAZY, YOU'RE CRAZY! ESPECIALLY YOU NAPPA!"** Midnight continued.

**Ghost Nappa: **"Eeeeyyyyy!"

"Who are you talking to?-" now it was the princess's turn to get interrupted.

**"Harmony Elements!** Hand now, please." Midnight demanded.

Fluttershy chose to speak. "Um... We don't... Really have them..." This made a blood vessel in Midnight's right eye pop turning it completely red. "No..."

**Celestia:** "Wha...?"

**Midnight: **"No..."

**Celestia: **"Uh..."

**Midnight: **"Noo..."

All those present were preparing for a possible beatdown, but Midnight suddenly saw what happened between Twilight and Cadence and snapped out of her rage.

"Huh? Wait, wha," Midnight said in confusion. "Where am I? Why are you here? Where's Nappa?"

"Wasn't he killed?" Twilight Velvet asked all confused about what was happening.

"Yes! Of course he was!" Midnight asked as she remembered that fact. "He's dead. Forever..." _**(Please note that this is probably gonna be the only TFS moment that I will ever do in this story. Next chapter is where things get serious!)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Live your life don't stop until it's done! Once you've lived for love then you've already won~!<strong>_

_**When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this. Just take my hand and together we'll fly~.**_

_**Let's go, I know, how high?**_

_**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around! **_

_**This irreplaceable world needs us now! We have to join in the fight~!**_

_**Live your life like a KamehameHA! Give your all, don't ever give up~!**_

_**When we're together, I know we can win! I have you to believe in~!**_

_**Live your life, don't stop until it's done! Give your all, don't ever give up~!**_

_**All you need is love and to believe in yourself~! It's easier when you believe~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I'm gonna end the chapter here, but I need some help from you guys. I'd like you guys to send in some ideas for original Ki techniques for Twilight Sparkle, and her evil half, Midnight Sparkle! Make sure you give some details on how the attacks are used, and label which character the attack is for! Until next time, FIGHT ON, MY FRIENDS! Also I need your input on who Twilight's REAL parents should be. The mom has to be one of the three Alicorn princesses, and the father HAS to be someone from DBZ! Also Twilight's heritage will be explained next chapter.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the newest chapter! I also am still accepting requests for who Twilight's real father should be, so keep sending them in! But, I have decided who Twilight's real mother is going to be. She will be Princess Cadence! Also, you should know that for Cadence, the Majin powers are the kinds she has in addition to her own Alicorn powers. For now though, ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony, or Dragonball Z Kai!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Flashbacks"

_'Thinking'_

_"Scouter Communication"_

_**"Shenron/Porunga Talking"**_

_**"Songs"**_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Begin Intro Super Survivor From Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3<strong>_

_**Opening Instrumental**_

_**DARK fukaku mihatenu sora yo Tsuki ha ookina kizuato darou.**_

_**SPARK yami ni ugomeiteru hitokage Zoushoku shiteyuku ze~!**_

_**Majou no TYPHOON~**_

_**Kyouki no HURRICANE~**_

_**Butsukariau IT'S WARRIORS~!**_

_**SURVIVOR, YOU ARE THE SURVIVOR! Zetsubou wo kirisaki**_

_**Yuganda tsumi wo shitomero**_

_**SURVIVOR, THE SUPER SURVIVOR! Genkai wo kawase yo~! **_

_**Ikareru tamashii~~**_

_**FIGHT FAR~~~!**_

_**Ending Instrumental**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight Soulshard! The History of the Saiyajinns!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Having snapped out of her little 'episode', Midnight looked at the group of traitors with a look that was cold and calculating. The first to speak up however was Rarity who had once again entered her fashionista mode.<p>

"Twilight, darling! I know that what you choose to wear is non of my concern," said Rarity. "But what ever happened to your once beautiful coiffure?!"

Midnight simply raised an eyebrow in response. Spike let out a few excited yips before running over to Midnight. Once he reached her, Spike's tail was wagging something fierce! This behavior caused her to smile.

"Hey boy," she said as she knelt down to scratch Spike behind the ear. "Have you been a good doggie? Huh?" Midnight noticed the bite marks on Shining Armor's hand. She recognized them as Spike's teeth marks.

"Did you bite the mean ol' shiny man?" She asked in a bubbly voice before proceeding to rub the dog's belly. "That's my big Spikey-Wikey! Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Thanks, Twilight," said Spike. "I never wanted to leave you after what happened at the rehearsal, but Rarity dragged me away! Stupid leash!"

This took everyone except Midnight by surprise.

**"He can TALK?!"** Rarity screamed with her hands on her head.

"But, Spike," said Applejack. "How come y'all never spoke before?"

"Well, I didn't trust you guys enough." Spike explained. "And after what you all put Twilight through today, I doubt I can trust any of you at all!"

"Listen, Spike," Applejack said dawning a serious look. "I'm not normally one to say that someone got what they deserve..."

"Well, I AM," Rarity interjected. "Twilight got what she deserved!"

"Young lady, what is that monstrosity that you're wearing?!" Twilight Velvet asked, while walking up to her 'daughter.' "Change out of that outfit, NOW! I knew it was a horrible idea for you to learn martial arts-"

Velvet was cut off by a tail slapping her, and sending her through the wall of the café! Everyone was shocked at what just happened. Twilight had NEVER lashed out at her mother before!

**"Whoa Twilight! What the-?!"** Shining didn't even finish his question. What he and the rest of the group saw shocked them to their very core.

**"A... A TAIL?!"** Indeed they were right. Twitching in annoyance was a maroon furred monkey tail connected to the base of Midnight's spine!

**"Wait a minute!"** Pinkie yelled. She reached onto the table she was sitting at, picked up a glass of water, drank a bit, and did a crazy epic spit-take! **"Why do you have a monkey tail, Twilight?! That shouldn't be possible, even for ME!"**

Midnight scoffed at the pink girls antics. "You all should know that I'm not Twilight Sparkle. However, I did get my good looks from her. You see... I am all of the rage, anger, sadness, hurt and evil that formed in Twilight's heart after you all betrayed your friendship with her! The very darkness around her began to seep into her very soul, taking those emotions, and the seed of evil that was planted in her by all of you, and gave birth to me! I am not Twilight Sparkle... I am **Midnight Soulshard! THE MIGHTY SAIYAJINN!"**

The amount of power she began to put out was causing the entire planet to tremble. A jet black fiery aura of Ki engulfed Midnight as electricity sparked off her form. She began to take up her own fighting stance, her Ki still visible for all to see. By now, Velvet had pried herself out of the wall. She heard every word that was spoken. Celestia tried to play the peacekeeper, and tried to talk to Midnight.

"Midnight, please calm yourself," said Celestia. "I understand your rage, but you mustn't use this corrupt power! It could very well destroy you!"

Midnight merely smirked at such a ridiculous proclamation. "You think this is dark magic, don't you?" She asked with a sneer. "Well it's not. This power is known as Ki. A power far greater suited to combat! And what you're feeling know is but 1/10th of my power!"

The look of shock and fear on their faces was a refreshing sight to Midnight. She reveled in the helplessness they were so obviously feeling. But the moment was ruined when Fluttershy asked a certain question.

"What is a 'Saiyajinn?' ...Um, if you don't mind me asking..."

This caused Midnight to power down. She closed her eyes and scowled. "Hmph! You're all gonna die anyway, so I may as well tell you. But I'm not gonna repeat myself, so PAY ATTENTION!" She was about to explain, but she felt two familiar power sources coming straight towards the area. "So, Twilight and Cadence have arrived. Right on time."

Cadence landed near Midnight and set Twilight on the ground before stopping her levitation spell. As soon as Twilight saw the group of traitors, she immediately hid behind Cadence. She didn't want to be seen by any of them right now. She then felt a tug on the leg of her Gi. She looked down, and a smile graced her features.

"Hey," said Twilight. "It's you, Spike! My big, fluffy buddy!"

"Twilight, you're okay!" Spike said as he stood on his hind legs and started giving Twilight a bunch of doggie kisses.

"Spike, you know that doesn't wash out!" Twilight said, laughing a bit while hugging her oldest and dearest friend. She was truly happy that Spike didn't abandon her like the others did.

"Now that we're all in attendance," said Midnight. "I will begin explaining."

Everyone took a seat, and shut their faces. Midnight cleared her throat, and began her little history lesson.

"You see, many years ago there existed a race of warriors. Humanoids that had tails similar to mine and Twilight's. This race grew stronger every time they came back from the brink of death, and were capable of transforming on the night of a full moon. This race of warriors was known only as, the Saiyans! But there was another race of warriors of even greater power than the Saiyans! A species of humanoids with pink skin, a single backward facing antenna on their heads, holes in their arms, torso, and head used to release steam, and incredible regenerative powers! They were known as the Majins! And the most powerful among them was Majin Buu. But Buu was the last Majin, and growing even more powerful with age!

One day he stumbled upon a true warrior that could fight him on even grounds. A Saiyan with golden blonde hair, teal colored eyes, and a ferocity so great she might as well have been a wild animal! This saiyan went by the name of Celena, and she was the very first Super Saiyan!"

Midnight paused for a minute to let them all take in this information. She found it amusing when she saw Twilight playing with her recently developed tail. Even Cadence looked amused by this. But they soon got to the matter at hand.

"Anyways, Celena and Buu fought, and it was a fight to be told for generations to come! Eventually, Celena and Buu, who by this point was in his adult years and going by the name of Super Buu, began to fall in love. They dated in secret, not wanting anyone to know of their relationship. But eventually, one thing led to another, and the Saiyajinns were born!" Midnight finished.

She then looked over to Cadence. "You know, Twilight and I have a mental link of sorts. Through it, I saw how you went back to comfort her, while these pathetic people did nothing of the sort! And for that, you've earned my respect, and possible friendship!"

Midnight then looked over to the others, and her sneer returned with a vengeance.

"But as for the REST of you... I am going to obliterate you! With a BIG BANG... Kind of attack..." Midnight let out a grunt as she powered up a full power energy blast.

"Uh oh," Nightlight said as he closed his eyes, and braced for impact. "This isn't gonna end well!"

But before Midnight can unleash her attack, she is roundhouse kicked in the back of the head! Midnight turned around to see that it was Twilight who stopped her! But why?!

"Why did you stop me?" Midnight asked. "I was about to end the lives of these useless traitors! Why spare their lives?!"

"You forget that if you used an attack like that, Cadence and Spike would've gotten caught in the crossfire!" Twilight said. "So if there's going to be a fight, let's take it some place uninhabited."

Midnight smirked before floating into the air using her Ki. "Very well, then. I could use a good fight!"

Twilight then used her own Ki to fly into the air, and the two halves of one whole flew off to a new destination, where they would fight to a possible death.

"Be safe Twilight..." Cadence said. "Stay alive my precious daughter..."

Unfortunately, Cadence said that loud enough for everyone, including her groom to be, to hear what she called Twilight.

**"DAUGHTER?!"** They all yelled with eyes as big as bowling balls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Live your life, don't stop until it's done! Once you live for love then you've already won~!<strong>_

_**When I look up through the infinite sky, I never thought that it could come to this! Just take my hand, and together we'll fly!**_

_**Let's go! I know! How high~?**_

_**Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around! This irreplaceable world needs us now! We have to join in the fight~!**_

_**Live your life like a KamehameHA! Give your all don't ever give up~! **_

_**When we're together I know we can win! I have you to believe in~!**_

_**Live your life, don't stop until it's done! Give your all don't ever give up~!**_

_**All you need is love and to believe in yourself~! It's easier when you believe~!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well guys, that's all for this chapter! Next chapter will deal with how Twilight came to be, and her fight with Midnight! But I still need you guys to send me ideas for who Twilight's dad should be! I'm still taking requests!<strong>_


End file.
